When searching for merchants, a user can enter a search query into a search engine. The search query can include a merchant's name or a name of a desired product or service. The user can limit the search by location. The search engine can return results to the user in response to the search query and any limitations provided by the user. To perform a transaction (e.g., a purchase) with a merchant in the search results, the user must visit the merchant's retail store or the merchant's online shopping portal.